


I'd Wait Forever For You

by ThatOneBananaNerd



Series: To Fix The Broken [2]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Henry Stickmin Knows about Alternate Timelines, Henry Stickmin has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorders, M/M, Multi, Multiple Henry's, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post-Henry Stickmin Series: Completing the Mission, Post-Revenged Ending | R (Henry Stickmin), Post-Toppat Civil Warfare Ending | TWC (Henry Stickmin), Post-Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Tags May Change, Toppat Clan Adopted Henry Stickmin, Toppat Leader Henry Stickmin, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneBananaNerd/pseuds/ThatOneBananaNerd
Summary: A multitude of timelines where people figure out things that shouldn't make sense but does. (A stand alone story in this series)
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Ellie Rose/Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose & Right Hand Man, Ellie Rose & Sven Svensson, Henry Stickmin/Ellie Rose, Reginald Copperbottom & Right Hand Man & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Series: To Fix The Broken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011828
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	1. Family | Reginald Copperbottom | Lord

Reginald Copperbottom wasn't a stupid man. He used to run one of the greatest criminal empires after all. So it wasn't a surprise that he started noticing things about Henry Stickmin.

He was a natural leader and led the Toppat Clan well. Ellie (also known as Right Hand Lady to those who don't know her) was also a wonderful edition to their team.

After Henry exclusively apologizing to Right Hand Man to the point of exasperation and saying that he'd forgiven (but never forgotten) him Ellie had introduced herself to the man and they got along like a house on fire.

So much so that it actually started becoming a problem which Henry and he had to fix. And that was another thing entirely. Even though Reginald was no longer the leader of the Toppats Henry treated him like he was.

Every suggestion, every move, everything that Reginald does for the Toppat Clan Henry never reprimands him for and even gives him a bright smile whenever he does so.

But don't get Reginald wrong Henry still runs the Toppat Clan and overtime everyone has come to accept him as their leader.

They even managed to recruit the officer they kidnapped, his black top hat settled on top of his security.

Henry ran the Toppat Clan perfectly well but that's the problem isn't it. During the beginning when Right Hand Man and Ellie were still feeling each other out before The Incident Henry was perfectly fine with staying out of everyone's business.

But one day Henry woke up and suddenly everything changed. He became more intentive in the other Toppat's lives. Like he suddenly had the will to live again after so long. It caused a lot of grumbling but it made them so much more closer as a unit.

But there were still bad days with Henry. Days where Henry couldn't look at Right Hand Man, or Ellie, or Reginald. Where he would lock himself into his room and sob uncontrollably over someone named Charles. Where he would flinch whenever he was around Reginald or Right Hand Man.

But then there were days where they would all be snuggled up on the couch watching a movie. Where Henry would help repair Right Hands metal if he got too hurt on a mission. Were Ellie and him would quote memes and roar with uncontrollable laughter. Where Henry admitted that he thought of Reginald like the father he never had.

So Reginald would wait for the person he thought as his son to tell him what was wrong. He would wait for the man that could make Right Hand Man trust and smile so brightly. He would wait for the man that saw both the good and bad in people and worked with both. Reginald would wait. He'd wait forever if he had to.


	2. Home | Charles Calvin | Partner

At first Charles Calvin thought of Henry Stickmin as a common criminal that the Commander had taken pity on. He thought he would take off as soon as he had gotten on the airship or maybe even join the Toppats himself. But he was wrong. And he was glad he was. 

  


Charles hadn't had a best friend before but this was the closest thing he'd ever had to one. They would text for hours and whenever they did meet up Henry would make Charles laugh so hard his sides hurt with some truly ridiculous signs.

  


Henry walked with a swagger and confidence when he was with Charles and took over the entire room with his loud presence even though he was mute.

  


Charles was slightly concerned when Henry hadn't contacted him for a few days and sighed in relief when he asked him to pick him up from a place called The Wall.

  


Charles had to get clearance from his Commander which caused him to break the news to Henry that they needed him for another job. Charles was actually excited to get to work with Henry again and he hoped the other would as well.

  


When he picked up Henry a fiery red haired woman joined him and introduced herself as Ellie. Charles told them what his Commander had said and Ellie responded with a bright smile saying that they were perfect because she and Henry also worked really well together.

  


After the mission Charles was promoted and Henry and Ellie were given offers to join the cause which they took happily.

  


As like a switch in a lighter the duo turned into a trio and they were living together. Mostly because it was easier to go on missions because they were all together. But the most major reason the trio lived together was Henry's nightmares and Ellie's fear. 

  


Ellie's fear that she would end up in The Wall again. That somehow Dimitri would find her and Henry and arrest them. But with both Henry and Charles around she didn't seem to worry about it all that much.

  


Henry's nightmares weren't that simple. Charles used to get phone calls in the middle of the night with Henry sobbing and screaming so much so that Charles would have him running to Henry's apartment to console the poor man. 

  


Soon Charles would have to sleep in Henry's bed for him to get some sleep. Somehow that transferred over to the apartment the three shared. And Ellie got caught up in it too after Charles was given a solo mission by the General.

  


That had been the closest Charles had been to breaking protocol but Ellie had taken care of it. Now it was the three of them platonically sharing a bed trying to fight off the nightmares. 

  


After a while the others had began to notice too. One even came up to Charles himself asking if they were dating or not. And Charles thought about it and decided that if that was what the correct term for what they were doing then yes the three of them were dating.

  


When Charles got home that night he told them about the encounter Ellie laughed and agreed but Henry was quite for a few moments but smiling softly and nodding in agreement.

  


More time passed since that day and on a completely random day instead of tears Henry woke up beaming. The smile reached from ear to ear and he hugged and tickled them both until their sides hurt from laughter. 

  


Everything seemed easier after that day. Henry started to let the other officers in (not as close as Ellie and Charles mind you) and suddenly Charles had more friends than he could count. 

  


Charles soaked in the warmth of the others ignoring the whispers in the back of his mind. Charles wasn't blind nor stupid. He wasn't the unofficial right hand to the Commander after all for nothing. 

  


Sometimes when Henry's nightmares got so bad he could swear that he was mourning for Charles and not pleading for the man hugging him. And that was that day too. The one that changed Henry so much that it made Charles head spin. He could tell that it made Ellie's head spin to but she didn't say anything either.

  


They were just happy that the person they loved with everything they got was finally happy enough to start living again. They could wait for whenever Henry felt comfortable enough to tell him. After all they had all the time in the world.

  



	3. Understanding | Ellie Rose | Cross

Ellie had no idea what to do as she watched the screaming match between the two Henry's in the middle of the room. Her Henry looked uncomfortable in the background, not even trying to move to break the fighting. Coward.

In another whirlwind a Henry that looked exactly like hers was between them breaking up the headset wearing Henry and the military jacket Henry from tearing each other's throats out.

Two more came from the shadows and the one with peaks of metal underneath his shirt immediately went to the headset wearing Henry's side. The headset wearing man signed something angrily before he grabbed something the bowtie man was holding and popping off with the metal one. 

There was silence before a screech of rage came from the military jacket Henry and they popped off all together. It was silent for a while before Ellie decided to voice aloud what everyone was thinking. 

"What the hell was that?!" 

Henry winced but motioned to his men to stand down. The two stared at each other from across the room before Ellie too motioned for her men to stand down.

"Well Stickmin do you want to have our conversation here or in my office." Ellie said and Henry snorted before making a motion for her to lead. 

Ellie led them both to her office; the only thing breaking the tense silence was the sound of the engine and their footsteps echoing the hallways. 

They sat down in their respected chairs and Ellie made a sign for Henry to explain  _ everything. _ He sighed but did what he was told. The story that Henry had told her was so fantastical that Ellie almost didn't believe it. But seeing 5 different Henry's made her believe in what he was saying. 

"Are they all traitors like you." She asked bitterly and she got another snort and then she got another tale so fanciful that she was thinking of throwing Henry off her ship but the dead look of seriousness in his eyes made her think not. 

"Then why did you betray me?" She asked her voice border lining hysterical and Henry paused and looked her dead in the eyes with the most pain she has ever seen him in. Then Henry told her, told her that he didn't want to betray her, that he wanted to help her, but he wanted to  _ get out _ of this endless loop that his life was now stuck in since he tried to break into a bank  _ so long ago _ .

They sat in silence for a long time so long that she heard a knock on the door that startled both of them so much they reached for their weapons. 

"I'm fine!" Ellie said and a resounding grunt came from Henry letting the people outside the door know they were both alive. 

"One more question." Ellie said, stopping Henry from getting up and back to his crew. Henry blinked but nodded settling down in his chair again. "Why did you tell me this?" Ellie asked and the question got Henry to tense again but he slowly relaxed back into the chair again. Henry then told her that this was his last chance there was no more timeline hopping for him and he knew that no one would want him especially because he betrayed Ellie.

Ellie sighed, pinching her nose in frustration before looking into Henry's eyes again. He looked tired and sad and lost and Ellie felt guilty but she easily shook those feelings away before she sighs again. 

"Let's make an alliance." She said which made Henry look at her in surprise. "I'm tired of fighting both you and the Government and if I'm going to get the Government off my tail I'd need someone that worked with them before so how about it?" She asked and Henry looked hesitant before nodding. 

"It's not going to be easy." Henry's voice said voice cracking from misuse and held his hand out. "Nothing in life never is." Ellie replied, grabbing his hand and shaking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this one is actually more spoliery (or at least I think it's more spoliery because I haven't even written it down this far yet.) But it's something I wanted to do anyways. There is a hint of a plot stuff happening but probably won't make sense until later on. Hopefully who knows.


	4. Broken But Still Standing | RHM | Metal

Right Hand Man waited next to a pacing Reginald, his metal hand in his pocket on his phone just in case his love wanted him to call off the meeting with the other Henry. 

Right Hand Man almost didn't believe when his Henry (who apparently went by Lord) told him his story. A tale of dimensional travel and time travel and everything in between. But the look in his eyes said it all (also the fact that he was programmed to detect lies but that he was neither here nor there) and Right Hand believed him. 

What he didn't believe was that the Henry called Metal wanted to see them. From what Right Hand Man could remember this was the Henry  _ that was dropped off  _ **_his_ ** _ airship by Reginald _ .  _ Which give him a metal spine and arm before he went off to kill Reginald and himself. _

Yeah he truly didn't believe it. But Henry said the therapist (provided by a corporation called the Center for Chaos Containment) said it would be good for him. Right Hand Man still called bull shit but okay.

So here they were now Henry had gone to the universe where the Henry who apparently stole their rocket and made it into a Space Resort to pick up Metal and Ellie was running things in the background with the other Toppats so they could have complete privacy.

Soon a portal opened up in the middle of the room and Right Hand Man couldn't help but feel his blood boil when he looked at the kid who was holding his son's hand. 

Henry was barely 22 and he was lean (from years on the streets he told them and Right Hand Man wished he found them sooner) and a bit short compared to the rest of them but he was confident.

This man was not.

He definitely looked 22 and he was also painfully skinny. But there were cuts on his non metal arm that Right Hand Man recongized from the time before Reginald and he was half way across the room to him.

**_How dare that Reginald!_ **

**_How dare that Reginald drop a trouble kid who only wanted family, love, and support!_ **

**_How dare that Reginald almost kill the kid in the murky depths of the water!_ **

**_How dare that Reginald reconfirm that Henry was alone in the world when he most definitely was not!_ **

**_That was what they agreed on. Wasn't it!_ **

**_That they would return the Toppat Clan into something that can heal people not break them!_ **

**_That was why they overthrew the old leader and why Reginald proudly wears two top hats instead of one._ **

Right Hand Man put on hand on the metal part of the kid's shoulder which made him tense so Right Hand Man put up his least terrifying face. 

After awhile the kid slowly relaxed in his hold and Right Hand Man slowly bring him forward and wrapped his arms around him slowly.

He heard a sniffle and Right Hand Man reached up and placed his own top hat on the kids head and cradled it letting him sob into his shirt. Yeah this kid was  **_his_ ** now and he wasn't going to let anyone else damage what's  **_his_ ** anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news: I'll be publishing the "final" chapter next week  
> Bad news: I may have accidentally post it a bit too early lol  
> Anyways I hope you wonderful people enjoy this new chapter!


End file.
